Elena's Life with the originals
by Leah Bosward
Summary: Okay, so if you read it you'll know she gets turned and has a note of the mysterious K, find out what happens when you read 13 .
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Diary,_

_Elijah and Klaus have gotten away with there plan. We failed. John and Jenna are dead. Damon has disappeared. Stefan won't talk, neither will Jeremy. Bonnie has gone to hospital. I have no one. Well i have Caroline. She has been by roots since Jenna died. Caroline often invites Tyler over. I don't know what is going on with them two. Matt dumped her. I have seen the looks Tyler gives Caroline. And back._

_I have to continue with the day as i would normally. It is the only way to go._

_Elena._

Elena stood up from her bed. Tying her hair up in a ponytail. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Stefan grabbed her and she felt teeth at her throat.

"Stefan what are you doing?"Elena said nervously. His teeth skimmed her neck. Sharpening ever second. Stefan jumped back, throwing himself against the wall.  
>"Sorry. I haven't had any blood recently." The glazed look came back to his eyes. He cut his wrist, forcing it to Elena's lips. Elena tried to scream around his wrist but she couldn't. The blood was spilling into her mouth. She must of taken at least two pints by the time he drew back, holding by her head. As quick as a blink, he snapped her neck, here expression was shocked as she died for the second time in her life. Her last thought was her hearing Stefan screaming her name.<p>

Elena woke up a couple of hours later, spread out on her bed. She was all alone. There was a little card on the bedside table.

_I will come for you Elena. Soon_

_K_

Elena jumped out her bed and stopped. She had been too fast. She was seeing to clearly. Everything was diffrent. Elena ran downstairs. She knew what had happened. Everything. Stefan was pacing downstairs. She looked at him worried. She tried to run past him into the kitchen but he was faster. Just. He grabbed her arms.  
>"Elena. I am so sorry. I was compeled. I didn't want to."<br>"I...I..Stefan. You killed me.I can't just forget that."  
>"I know."<br>"I need a drink."  
>"Elena you know what you need to drink."<br>"I...I can't."  
>"You have your ring on. LEts go and get your first meal. I'm sorry for saying it like that but i have to be honest."<br>"Okay."

Elena was still trying to figuire out who K was as she walked out the house for her first meal of blood.


	2. Vampire life

I looked at Stefan.  
>"I'll go myself." I whispered but I knew he had heard. "Caroline will show me."<br>"Elena…please I didn't mean too."  
>"Stefan. I need to be away from you for a while."<br>"Elena."  
>I ran out the house before he could catch me. I didn't bother with the car I was faster. I kept running till I was in public and ran smack into a blonde girl.<br>"Hello Elena. I've come to watch over you." She said in a voice that was European but not.  
>"And you are?" I asked.<br>"I am Rebekah. Nick is my brother."  
>"Nick?"<br>"You may know him as Klaus or K."  
>"He did this to me."<br>"Yes."  
>"Why?"<br>"You're asking the right question just not the right person." She snarled. "I do not know why he has chosen someone who is nothing to become a vampire."  
>"Shut up."<br>"What?"  
>"SHUT UP!" I shouted at her as she opened her mouth which had fangs. She grabbed my neck and my feet came off the floor. Her other hand pulled back into a fist and smashed into my face. She then threw me to the floor and gave me a good stab with a twig. It went into my leg and it hurt as if I was dying. Rebekah then stood me up and pulled out the twig.<br>"Do not speak to me like that, I can't kill you but I can hurt you. Now I was sent her to look after you. We'll be living in an apartment and I am currently having your stuff moved over to my…our apartment. Now, why don't we eat?"  
>"Eat what?"<br>"Samuel, come out." She said as a young boy about 17 came out of the tree's surrounding us. He had hair the colour of darkness and eyes the colour of mud. His neck dripped with blood and it was hard to resist. My canines lengthened and I plunged them into his neck. He didn't make a sound or feel scared. His arm came round to hold my waist but I was too engrossed in his neck. His hand travelled a bit down and he cupped my bum. He started to try to feel more than he should when Rebekah pulled him away. I was still hungry but I didn't want to make her angry again. She looked at the boy in the eyes and whispered something to him. He then came back over and I plunged back into his neck. When he started to go limp I knew I should have stopped but instead I just supported his weight. When his heart stopped I knew I should have stopped but I knew there were a couple more drops left. When I could get no blood I dropped him on the floor like a used up juice box. Rebekah stuck a match on the road and set the body on fire. The body was just ashes in a couple of minutes. I looked at Rebekah feeling ashamed but she just smiled at me. I was confused wasn't it bad to kill.  
>"Come on; time to get to see the apartment. I heard it was Stefan who did this to you, under compulsion. It was the witch Klaus used. She wanted to get back at Klaus. She's dead now though so you don't have to worry. Come on." <p>

Rebekah took me to a nice apartment, it was small but cosy. All my stuff was waiting in the living room when we got back and Rebekah helped me get everything sorted. She wasn't cold she just needed someone to talk too. I know remembered everyone calling her cold, but she wasn't. I was now at home and I felt safer here for an hour than I had with Stefan today, I didn't know what he would do. Rebekah had kept him away while I tried to cry. She comforted me towards the end and I was glad she did.

When I woke up after my sadness I felt a bit better. I wasn't dead in the ground at least. I was now an equal to Stefan if I ever managed to talk to him. There was bangs rising from another room and as I felt better today I decided to go and investigate. Fighting in the living room with Rebekah was Damon. The floor board moaned under my weight and both pair of eyes turned to me. Rebekah's friendly and caring were Damon's were dark and curious.  
>"Who did this too you Elena?" He asked slowly as if I was a two year old.<br>"Stefan did this to me Damon, Stefan your brother. Now I want to know where you have been."  
>"I have been away from civilisation as you call it my princess of darkness."<br>"And why have you been away?"  
>"He has been bitten by a werewolf so I was just trying to get rid of him. He is too dangerous to be around Elena." Rebekah said as she walked slowly (well not slowly but normal human speed) to my side. She was standing protectively over me.<br>"Rebekah, is there no cure? You are an original. You must know if there is one."  
>"Well, I know there is one cure but I am not sure if Damon Salvatore here would like it or use it."<br>"What is it?" Damon growled from across the room.  
>"I will not tell you if you talk to me like that." Rebekah said as she gave Damon a look which I did not fully understand. Damon was standing with his hands around her neck in an instant. A stake pressing to her chest, I reacted quickly and pushed him out the way. The stake went flying and luckily landed in the fire.<br>"Elena." Damon said as if he was shocked I had protected her, but lately she was the only one I knew was going to be around.  
>"The cure Damon is Klaus. Well his blood to be technical. Good luck getting it."<p> 


	3. Girly night in

Damon looked at Rebekah as if she had just said the most random thing on the planet. His eyebrows came together as he tried to take in this information. Sweat poured down his face. I had saw all this once before. Rose had been a nice vampire. Okay the first time I had saw her she was trying to give me to Elijah because she and her friend were sick of running. But after this she became good friends with us all. In the end she had been bitten by a werewolf as Damon had shoved a stake in her chest as it was the best thing for her. She was going crazy; her memory was all mixed up. It was truly horrible to watch and it was horrible to watch Damon recover. I think he fell in love with her yet he always disagrees with me.  
>"Rebekah do you know were Klaus could be?" I asked my voice filled with concern. I could save Damon; he wouldn't have to have a stake put through his chest.<br>"He could be anywhere, yet I think he will be coming here. He will be coming for you Elena and since you are so special to him I am sure he will help Damon. Now get him out of here, he is making the place smell like the dead." She laughed as she walked into her bedroom, the door shutting behind her. Damon moaned from on the coach as he tried to move.  
>"I'll be on my way as long as I know you are safe." He said as he again struggled to get from where he was.<br>"I'll take you. You're in no fit state to be marching around as if you are still the bad-ass vampire. I will not take no for an answer Damon so shut your trap." I said as I wrapped my arms around his body. It took me a couple of seconds to get him in the car and then we were flying towards the boarding house. Stefan was sat outside as I came onto the driveway. His face was set in misery.  
>"Here is your brother. He is ill and he needs Klaus's blood to get better as he was bitten by a wolf, you need to look after him for a couple of days and I am so sorry but I must go somewhere, I'll see you soon." I rushed out as I passed Damon over to Stefan and dashed back to the car. I only then noticed it was new, I guessed it was Rebekah's as it was something I thought she would pick. The roads were deserted as I drove into the town square and so was elm road were Bonnie lived. Her house looked like a beacon of comfort. I waited outside for a couple of minutes to check she was back and sure enough she was.<br>"Hello Elena." Mrs Bennett said as she answered the door. "Elena, Would you like to come in?"  
>"Yes please Mrs Bennett. How is Bonnie?"<br>"Oh she is fine now dear, the doctors didn't know what was wrong with her but she soon got better. BONNIE ELENA'S HERE!"  
>I walked up the stairs slowly and tried to seem human as Mrs Bennett watched me. Bonnie's room smelled like perfume as I entered and sure enough she was spraying a little bottle I guessed she had gotten as a present. I coughed loudly.<br>"Bonnie, do you have to spray so much?" I coughed out as she turned to look at me eyes wide.  
>"I only sprayed it once. I can't smell it. Elena you seem different."<br>"Well I guess I am, there is a lot to tell you so do you want to sit on the bed?"  
>"Sure." She said, her movements were slow and when I quickly sat next to her on the bed she gasped in surprise, her small face holding a lot of emotion, her eyes were a blank canvas showing me nothing.<br>"Well it happened two days ago, I was in my room and Stefan came in acting all weird. I didn't know what was going on but he…" I explained the rest to her as tears fell down my face. Bonnie just sat there taking it all in. When I had finished she was silent her eyes wide. Then suddenly her arms came around me in a hug. I sighed with relief. "You still like me?"  
>"Of course I do. You're my best friend and no matter what species you are I will always feel this way. Now why don't we invite Caroline round and have a girly night?"<br>"Sure sounds fun, I guess. Could we invite Rebekah round? She was really nice to me and I guess she just needs a friend."  
>"Elena you can invite her if you trust her."<br>"I do Bonnie. I trust her more than some people I know."  
>"Okay, I'll go invite Caroline."<br>"I'll ring Rebekah." I said as Bonnie walked out the room. I was glad she had taken it all in and not screamed at me like a banshee, or forced me to get out. I picked up my phone and rang Rebekah. After three rings she picked up the phone.  
>"Hello, this is Rebekah. Can I just ask who is speaking?"<br>" It's me, Elena. I was wondering if you wanted to come round to Bonnie's for a girly night in."  
>"You're near your human witch friend."<br>"Yes."  
>"And how do you feel?"<br>"Fine."  
>"Okay, I'll be there soon."<br>"Don't you need the address?"  
>"Nope, I know where you are."<br>"Okay, see you soon."


End file.
